


The Limits of Love

by Emmandroid



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmandroid/pseuds/Emmandroid
Summary: Daniel's getting married.Just not to Seongwoo.





	The Limits of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am resurrected.
> 
> I am incredibly bummed that my first fic (!) after more than a year is just 700 words. 700. Words. But I guess that's what you get with a hiatus such as mine. Anyway this is also my first angst on ao3 and my first ongniel! Ily bbs but you just can't be together in this piece. *sad reacts*

_Breathe._

_Here goes._

“Test one two…good evening, everyone.”

His voice is initially hesitant, a slight waver in his normally confident tone. The subtle thrum of private conversations and languid laughter comes to a pause, cutlery sounding against china, as heads turn in his direction, in rapt attention to his speech.

_Breathe._

_Here goes._

“Hello, everyone. I’m Ong Seongwoo.

Usually this is the part when I make a joke about my less than ubiquitous last name, but the groom made me promise not to make any corny jokes tonight so I’ll just move right ahead. The things I do for you, Kang Daniel.”

_The things I do for you._

“I’ve been friends with Daniel for twelve years now…and it has felt both like a century and a blink of the eye. I’ve been friends with Daniel since he was new to the city – a bright-eyed boy from Busan with buck teeth and bubblegum pink hair. Dark days indeed.

I was there when he made the tortuous decision to opt out of a dance scholarship, one that he’d worked perspiration and lacrimation for, to instead study biology. And not because his parents had forced him, but because he was such a loving and thoughtful son that he would give up something so precious as his dream, for theirs. And I was there with him in med school, alternately poring and crying over textbooks and transes, ingesting cup after cup of coffee as we tried to stay awake on our rotations. I was there when he became a doctor, finally, and when he met who would be the love of his life, finally.

Basically, we’ve been friends forever.”

_And for the longest time we weren’t just friends; for the longest time I’d fancied the thought of forever. Until I remembered we were ephemeral, and the idea of a future was merely an illusion of a wistful mind and yearning heart._

“But hey I’m not the one he’s marrying here -”

_Breathe._

“So that’s it for self-introductions.

I remember when Daniel met Yeonhui. Or rather when he first saw Yeonhui and was too shy to even be in a ten-foot radius as her. He told me, “Seongwoo hyung, I think she’s the one.””

_How are you sure, I asked._

_You shrugged. I don’t know._

_You don’t have to look at anyone, I told you. Daniel, I could be the one. Choose me. Stay with me. Let it be me._

_And you just sighed. You just looked at me and sighed._

_I’m sorry. Forget it. Let’s find her name out._

“It took a long, long, long time for Daniel to say hi. Two months to be precise. And then another two weeks of rehearsing “Would you care to have some coffee with me?” before he approached her again after our duty. But he didn’t even manage to say that. He didn’t manage to say anything. He just stood there, mouth agape, like an idiot. And then the funniest thing happened – Yeonhui actually thought it was cute and, bless her soul, decided to spare him of his misery by asking him out instead.

And here we all are tonight. Because despite his initial loss for words, Daniel managed to find enough. Four words. And she said yes.”

He turns to Daniel then. Just Daniel. He looks into those mirthful eyes with ones he hopes do not betray the anguish he is masking with contrived cheer.

“To Daniel, my beloved Daniel, I wish you the white picket fence,”

_I can’t marry you, Seongwoo._

“A bright, happy family”

_I can’t have kids with you._

“And everything you’ve ever wanted.”

_I want those things._

“A toast. To Daniel and Yeonhui.”

And as their glasses are raised in a united wish for fortune, Seongwoo’s eyes find Daniel’s again. One more time. One last time. He mouths the words –

_I love you_

And smiles.

Daniel mouths in reciprocation.

_I love you too_

Because he does. Really does. Still does. Seongwoo knows that.

But Daniel dreams of things he can’t give him - things only a woman, Yeonhui, can give him.

And as he steps off the podium and into the night, a single scene flashes through his mind – a café, silence, cooling coffee and cooling hearts.

_I love you, Seongwoo._

_But it’s not enough._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I named the OC Yeonhui because that's the name of the OC in my favorite fic of all time. It's entitled "are you going to age with grace" and is by teddyescher. If you're looking for really good, really relatable kaisoo angst, then this is a must read. Must. Read. And it also has a pining best man wedding speech such as this one. Partly the inspiration for this.
> 
> 2\. The other inspiration for this work is this scene (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqdPyIMHlYQ) from The Carrie Diaries (Walt x Bennett 5ever). 
> 
> So yeah that's pretty much it. I apologize if this work made you sad. But I also hope it did because, well, that's the point. Haha until next time! <3


End file.
